New and Old Relationships
by Newgirl02
Summary: Peter/Neal slash. Peter and Neal get in an argument, then someone shows up and makes it worse. First story ever, hope y'all like it! Also, Can y'all let me know if this rating is acceptable? Please and Thank You!


Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own White Collar!

Author's note: This is my first story, so I hope y'all like it! Peter/Neal established relationship. This contains slash, so if you're not okay with that PLEASE don't read this! This isn't really set at any time...I guess you could say it is after season one(: However, for the purpose of my story, just pretend Keller had no reason to be arrested(:  
>There is no Beta, all mistakes are mine. Reviews are greatly appreciated.(:<p>

New and Old Relationships

Neal was looking through the files looking for the suspect from their latest case when he felt a sharp sting on his bottom.  
>"Ow!" Neal said, turning around to see a grinning Peter. "What was that for?"<br>"You were asking for it."  
>"What did I do?" Neal asked pouting.<br>"You were born with a sexy ass." Peter said pulling Neal closer to him.  
>"Careful Agent Burke or someone might think you actually like me." Neal felt another sharp slap on his butt and saw a slightly annoyed Peter.<br>"What is that supposed to mean?"  
>"Come on, you know you always make fun of me." Neal said pulling away from Peters hold and rubbing his butt.<br>Peter put his hands on his hips and looked at Neal sternly. "Do you think I don't like you?"  
>"Well you do spank me...and give me work the clerks could easily do...and you seem to like the put-you-back-in-jail card, so I'm not sure."<br>"Neal. Do you _honestly_ feel that I don't like you?"  
>"I don't know, Peter. You're interrogating me now! Do you trust me?"<br>"Do you trust me?"  
>"I asked first."<br>"I see. Well it's 7:30 and we're the only ones left here, so let go." Peter said walking out of the room.  
><em>Hmm, maybe I pushed his buttons a little too far<em>... Neal thinks as he trails behind better.  
>The car ride was silent. Peter stopped in front of June's house and sighed.<br>"Well we're here. I guess I'll see you Monday." Peter said, unlocking the doors.  
>"Peter..." Neal began.<br>"We can talk later." Peter replied simply. Peter knew Neal hated when he was upset with him. A little time wallowing in guilt wouldn't hurt him. Peter was just going to drive around for a while...then he would come back and they could talk.  
>Neal sighed, "Okay, Peter."<br>Neal slowly made his way up to his bed. He probably shouldn't have snapped like that. He knew Peter cared for him deeply, but he was just frustrated from their day in general. The latest case was hard to crack. The guy was good and Neal always got annoyed when he couldn't figure out the case. He sighed as he walked into his room. He was about to get into the shower when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.  
>Neal quickly turned around and someone grabbed a hold of his wrist.<br>"Did ya miss me, Caffrey?" Keller's voice asked, dragging Neal closer to his body. Neal stiffened.  
>"W-what do you want?"<br>"I want to finish what we started. You and I were pretty close until that fed came into your life."  
>"Keller, are relationship is in the past. The relationship is dead"<br>"See, I don't think it is. In fact, I think our relationship is very alive. If I were to press you against the wall and kiss you, I'm willing to bet your pants would become a little tighter."  
>With that said Keller shoved Neal on the wall and kissed him hard. Keller stuck his hand in Neal's pants and played with Neal's little friend, who had now sprung to life. Neal closed his eyes and moaned as Keller's skilled fingers made Neal's boner even harder. Keller stopped his assault on Neal's mouth, and moved on to the rest of his body. Keller kissed Neal's neck up and down, and smirked as he left a hickey, marking Neal as his own. Neal whimpered with each caress, making it painful for him to want to struggle.<br>Neal felt Keller pull off his belt and expected him to start unzipping his pants, when suddenly he was alone. Neal opened his eyes, and saw Keller on the ground with a fuming Peter glaring down at him.  
>"P-Peter..." Neal began, looking from Keller to Peter.<br>Peter lifted his gaze to Neal. Neal felt his blood run cold under the deathly stare.  
>"Peter, I- "<br>"Stop," Peter said, holding up his hand. "Don't give me an excuse. I get that you were pissed, but Keller? Really?"  
>"It's not what it seems," Neal said frantically trying to explain. "Keller was here when I came up and he threw himself on top of me."<br>"Did you try to scream for help or push him off?"  
>"Well, I did tell him to let me go..."<br>"Well that makes it all better doesn't it? I'm guessing the moans and that hard-on were a result of your disgust?"  
>"Peter, please let me explain." Neal pleaded, taking a step closer to Peter. Peter took a step back and looked down as Keller started to come around.<br>"What the hell?" Keller exclaimed, angrily.  
>"Get out. Now." Peter said towards Keller, but still glaring at Neal.<br>"Caffrey and I were having so much fun, but I guess the little whore needs more than one lover a night. Have fun, Burke." Keller said heading towards the door. He walked past Neal and gave him a swat on the butt. "See ya next time, Caffrey."  
>Neal winced before turning his attention back to Peter. Peter slowly walked up to him and looked him over. Neal squirmed under the gaze for what felt like eternity before speaking.<br>"Peter, there's nothing going on with me and Keller. He was already here when you dropped me off, I swear. I would never hurt you like that."  
>"I know."<br>"You do?" Neal asked, relieved. Neal took a step closer to Peter, but he backed up. Neal looked at him confused.  
>"I know you would never want to hurt me...and I know Keller most likely was already here when you arrived, but I don't believe that nothing is going on." Peter clarified.<br>Neal's heart sank. Peter actually didn't believe him. "Peter I haven't been cheating on you. You are the only guy that touches me." Peter nodded for him to continue. "Please believe me. I-I didn't want to like what he was doing. He attacked all my weaknesses, I'm so sorry, Peter." Neal said, hanging his head and trying to keep in tears. He should have fought harder against Keller.  
>Peter closed the space between then and wrapped his arms around Neal. "It's okay. I believe you."<br>"You do?" Neal asked pressing his face into Peter's chest.  
>"Yes, I do. Let's go sit down on the couch and talk, come on." Peter said guiding them to the couch. Peter sat down and Neal laid down, his head on Peter's lap. Peter played with Neal's hair and sighed.<br>"I'm sorry about what I said earlier at the office." Neal blurted out. "I know you care for me. I was just frustrated because of the case and I snapped at you. I'm sorry."  
>"It's okay, buddy, but don't you ever forget that despite how I may act at times, I will always care for you." Peter said.<br>"Are you mad at me?" Neal asked quietly, after a silence had dropped on them.  
>"No, but I am upset. Why didn't you tell me you and Keller had a past?"<br>"I didn't think it mattered. We have been over for a long time now. I thought he got over it."  
>"Are you over it?" Peter asked, after a couple seconds of silence.<br>"He's not important to me. You are the only guy that has ever made me feel safe. I know that if I mess up, you'll spank me, but I also know that you'll always love me. Keller made me fear him."  
>"Neal...just to be clear, you don't have to lie to me. I want you to be happy, and if Keller makes you happy that's okay with me." Peter said silently.<br>Neal turned his body to look up at Peter. "I'm not lying. I-I love you Peter. Keller was fun...but you are perfect in every way. Please say you believe me."  
>Peter smiled. "I believe you."<br>Neal slowly got up and pulled Peter with him. Peter pushed Neal down to the bed, and began to unbutton his shirt. Peter saw the hickey and paused. He traced the small mark with his fingers, making Neal wince.  
>"Please don't dwell on that." Neal whispered. Peter smirked and looked down at his lover.<br>"Oh, I'm not. I'm imagining all the damage _I_ could do to you with my mouth."  
>Neal moaned as Peter took one of Neal's nipples into his mouth and began his raid.<p> 


End file.
